Red Band Society
by amichele
Summary: A group of teenagers from Mission Creek that hardly know each other discover that they have more in common than they might think. Where do they discover that? At the one and only Mission Creek Hospital. (This story is based off the upcoming FOX TV series, Red Band Society, hence the name of this fanfiction.)
1. Prologue

**This story is based off of the upcoming FOX show, Red Band Society, hence the name of this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this prologue! If you want more, be sure to let me know!**

* * *

On Sunday, August 10th, 2014, at 10:30 PM, Chase Davenport wasn't aware of much. The only thing he was aware of was the pain in his left leg. His lower left femur, or right below his left knee, to be exact. He had been experiencing pain like this for the past month or two, but had never really complained about it to his dad because it had never hurt this bad.

This time, he did something different. He decided that there was something seriously wrong and he yelled for his dad to come to his room.

"Dad! Please help!" He remembered shouting. That was all he remembered, because after that, all he saw was black, and then the pain subsided.

* * *

Bree Henderson looked in the mirror. Her shirt was off and discarded somewhere on the floor across the room. She was running her hands over her ribcage- every bone that it was made up of was visible. Her dad had never noticed how skinny she was because from what he saw, she ate all of her meals, and he was too wrapped up in other family drama that her household had.

Her dad just recently found out that her older brother, Adam, was a drug addict. The only reason he found out was because he walked into Adam's room exactly three months ago and saw Adam dying on the ground. Adam was rushed to the hospital and it turned out that all the heroin had given him a slow and irregular heart rate, and his heart had to work so much harder because the heroin had caused pulmonary edema, a buildup of fluid in the lungs. Adam was admitted into the Mission Creek hospital and has been living there ever since.

Bree had long ago self-diagnosed herself with bulimia. That's why her dad had always seen her eat all her meals; she ate them, only to throw them up soon after.

"Bree?!" Bree tried to cover up her stomach as soon as she heard the voice of her father, but she knew it was far too late. He had already seen her stomach.

"What the hell Dad, don't you know how to knock?!" Bree shrieked, running over to her shirt and throwing it on. Luckily she had been wearing a bra when her dad walked in, but that wasn't even the focus.

"Get in the car. We're going to the hospital," Bree's dad decided. Bree shook her head. She hated the hospital. She had been there too many times since Adam's recent admission, and she hated the atmosphere.

"No, Dad! I'm fine, I don't need to go to some stupid hospital," Bree yelled. Her dad shook his head and picked her up, shivering at how light she was. He mentally slapped himself, how stupid could he have been to never have noticed this about his daughter before?

"Bree, you're not fine! You're starving yourself!" Her father exclaimed, carrying her to the car and placing her in the backseat. He ran around to the driver's seat and jumped in. Luckily his keys were already in the ignition- he had been ready to go to the hospital and visit Adam, but then thought of Bree and how she might want to tag along.

Bree tried to open the passenger seat door before her dad could lock it, but she couldn't find the strength to. She felt herself losing consciousness, and she knew that she was on her way to the same hospital that her brother was trapped in.

* * *

Adam Henderson was in his friend's hospital room. Well, not really his friend. The fifteen year old named Leo was in a coma, and had been for a year now. That didn't stop Adam from visiting him every day. Talking to Leo distracted him from his upcoming heart surgery, even if it was a one-sided conversation.

Life in the hospital was boring for Adam. No other kids around his age were really staying at the hospital. Occasionally there were some kids who had to stay a night or two, but no one besides him and Leo had been there for a long time.

"Adam, you need to go back to your hospital room," A nurse walked into Leo's hospital room and announced to the older boy that his time was up.

"But I just came here. I usually get to spend more time in Leo's room," Adam said, frowning. The nurse looked worried and very nervous.

"Adam, something happened. All of our doctors are busy, and we don't want anything to happen to you while you're in another patient's room," The nurse said, frowning in concern.

"There are always enough doctors to watch over me in here," Adam said, sharing the frown of concern.

"Not tonight, Adam. We have two new patients, and they'll be here for a while," The nurse said. Adam now looked curious- why would two new patients require so many doctors?

"Who are they?" Adam questioned. The nurse looked at the ground, at Leo, out the window, anywhere but at Adam.

"One is a teenage male named Chase, and the other is a teenage girl..." The nurse hesitate to finish the sentence, unsure of how Adam would react to the news, "Named Bree." She finished, closing her eyes and waiting for a reaction. When she heard no noises, she opened her eyes.

Adam was crumpled into a ball on the ground, silently sobbing. His baby sister was now trapped with him in the place he hated so much.

* * *

**How was that? This was only the prologue, so it's shorter than the other chapters will be, and it only introduced three of the main characters. If you liked it, be sure to leave a follow, favorite, or review! I would really appreciate it, and it would motivate me to write more chapters of this story!**


	2. Chapter One

**A lot of you guys were asking about the relationships in this story. I'll make all of that clearer in this chapter. Thanks for all the support you guys have been showing on this story so far! I really appreciate it! Without further ado, here's chapter one! **

Douglas Davenport was pacing in the waiting room anxiously. His son could be dead right now and he didn't even know. He glanced up from his intent gaze on the floor and met the eyes of another man who looked about his age, sitting in a chair and biting his nails. Douglas decided to strike up a conversation with this man.

"Do you have children in this hospital?" Douglas asked, looking at the man with curiosity. It would be good for Chase if there were other kids his age in this hospital, because God only knows how long he'll be here for. The other man gazed up at Douglas.

"Yes, I do. One boy, who's been here for six months and one girl who was just admitted in tonight," The man said, "Their names are Adam and Bree. I'm Donald Henderson." The man held his hand out to Douglas, and Douglas shook it quickly. Douglas sat down in the chair next to Donald's.

"My son was just admitted in tonight because of something wrong with his left knee," Douglas shared. Donald bit his lip in hesitation; should he share his story and let this stranger know how messed up his family was? He decided he should, because Douglas would probably find out somehow in the future.

"My son has heart problems due to drugs. My daughter has a severe eating disorder," Donald informed, looking at the ground instead of at Douglas. Luckily for the two adults, a nurse walked into the room at a pretty fast pace, approaching Douglas. Maybe this new situation wasn't as lucky as it seemed a second ago...

"My name is Nurse Perry. I'm here to inform you of your son's condition. He has osteosarcoma in his left leg, and we have to remove it for him to survive," The nurse informed Douglas, well prepared for any crying.

"Remove it? Are you sure? There's nothing else you can do?" Douglas questioned, not wanting to do anything that would make Chase upset.

"We're removing your son's leg or you won't have a son!" The nurse snapped. Douglas looked taken aback; shouldn't nurses be nice?

"But he plays soccer, and he's the team captain. It's the one sport he can actually play," Douglas insisted, believing there was another way to fix his son.

"Well then this situation is pretty horrible for him, but the leg is coming off or else you lose him," The nurse said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, take it off. Just make sure he won't feel any pain," Douglas agreed after a moment of silence.

"That's what the medicine is for," Nurse Perry responded snarkily. Douglas nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He also noticed her glance back at him and 'check him out,' as his son would say, then wink at him. He shuddered in disgust after she was gone. He had already lost one wife, and he certainly wasn't going to try again anytime soon, especially not with that woman.

"Well she was a joy," Donald sarcastically muttered. He was freaking out internally; now Douglas had been updated about Chase's condition, but why hadn't that nurse said anything about Bree's condition?

After ten more minutes of waiting to hear an update on Bree's condition, and not receiving one, Donald decided to go check on Adam.

Donald quickly arrived outside of the room he knew all too well, Room 12-E, on the fifth floor of the hospital. He peeked through the glass window and saw his eighteen-year-old son laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, his eyes void of any emotion.

"Adam?" Donald questioned as soon as he opened the door to the room. Adam looked over at Donald, still not showing any emotion in his eyes. But, contrary to the devoid look in his eyes, Donald noticed tear stains lining the cheeks of his son.

"Oh. Hi Dad," Adam said. His voice sounded just as emotionless as his eyes looked, "Are you here to pass the time while you wait to hear what's going on with Bree?"

"Well I was in the waiting room for a decent amount of time, and I figured that you could use a visit since that was my original plan for tonight," Donald said, sitting on the bed parallel to the one Adam was laying in. Each hospital room had two beds, even though not every hospital room had two occupants.

"Well I would love to tell you good news about my heart, but there is none," Adam informed, "I'm still at the bottom of the waiting list due to my drug addiction-related heart problems. They also say my attitude has something to do with it. My heart is getting worse, and I estimate that I have another month or two," He updated.

"Listen, Adam, I'm not mad about the drug-addiction thing. I'm mad that you got this stupid heart disease, but it doesn't mean that I love you any less," Donald said. Adam sighed; Donald said this every time he visited Adam.

"I know you hate me, Dad. I know you love Bree way more than you'll ever even think about loving me. Bree is practically a poster child, despite her eating disorder. I'm the son you're ashamed to have," Adam said. What made Donald's heart break was that these sentences were said with no malice. In fact, they were devoid of all emotion. He just stated them, like memorized facts.

"Now Adam, you know that's not-" He tried to reassure his oldest son, but stopped when he saw how truly little Adam cared about the words being said.

"Don't waste your time here. Go visit Bree, which I know is what you've been dying to do the whole time you've been in this room," Adam said. He would wait until later on when his father had left the hospital to pay his younger sister a visit.

"Alright Adam, but just remember that I love you. I'll be back to visit you again soon," Donald said. After several seconds went by, and Adam didn't respond, Donald got up and went to visit his daughter.

Adam waited until Donald was gone to get off his bed and reach under his mattress. He pulled out the all-to-familiar pill bottle he kept hidden. This was one of the times he needed to drown his sorrows by using it, so he uncapped it and dumped the remaining contents into his mouth, which may not have been the brightest thing to do. He never really was known for doing bright things, though.

Adam smiled as his fell to the ground, his head slamming into the help button on the way down. This was one way to be free, even if it was only a temporary situation.

Meanwhile, a dark-skinned woman with brown hair was sitting next to the boy in a coma, Leo. She had his left hand held between both of hers, and was giving it a slight squeeze, hoping to see a twitch or any sort of response, for that matter. As always, there was not even the slightest bit of movement.

This was her son, the only person who truly made her happy anymore, despite his condition. Exactly one year ago, her life changed dramatically. Her husband and her son had both been in a car crash, and it took the life of her husband that night after he got to the hospital. Her son had been in a coma ever since the accident, and some people believed that she, Tasha Dooley, was fighting a losing game, and that her son would never wake up.

That was not what she believed in the slightest. She visited Leo every day that her work allowed her to. It wasn't too often that she had to cover a big news report, but she make up for the days that it did happen by spending an extra-long duration of time with Leo the next day.

"Hey Leo. I heard that a few more kids were admitted into the hospital tonight. Maybe when you wake up, you'll be able to make friends with them. I'm sure they'd love to have a new friend," Tasha said, never letting go of Leo's hand.

"I know that you will wake up, sweetie. I know you're trying your hardest to come back to me, and I promise that you will," She continued, giving Leo a kiss on the forehead.

Nurse Perry walked in just in time to hear that last line of Tasha's. She went over to check Leo's vitals, and glanced at Tasha as she did so.

"You should know better than anyone, Tasha. You don't make promises here that you can't keep," Nurse Perry said, but her usual snarky tone wasn't used to say this. She was giving Tasha an honest and fair warning, because all-in-all, she did feel bad for the poor lady.

"I know, Terry. I just wish I could do something-" Tasha started. She was cut off before she could go any further.

"But you can't, and we've done all we can to try to bring him back. It's all up to him now, Tasha. He's trying to come back to you, but it's hard for him to do that," The nurse said, giving Tasha a very rare genuine smile. Tasha smiled back, despite all that was wrong with her life right now.

_I'm right here! I can hear you! I am trying to get back to you, Mom! I'm trying as hard as I can! _Leo wanted to shout. He heard the whole conversation, and he just wanted to jump up and give his mom the biggest hug he could possibly manage. That, unfortunately, could not happen due to his condition.

Leo actually didn't mind Nurse Perry. He often referred to her as 'Nurse Tough-Love,' because she had her kind moments, but she wasn't that easy to win over. She did show a lot of tough-love towards her patients, especially Adam. Leo could hear her scolding Adam from mostly anywhere on the fifth floor. Granted, Adam did do things that earned those scoldings.

Speaking of Adam...

"Leo?! What are you doing here?! Aren't you in a coma?! Am I dead?!" Leo heard a familiar male voice scream. He looked over the balcony railing to finally see the face of the boy whose voice he heard almost every day.

_Adam. _

**I am so sorry for not updating. I kept trying, but when I had half of this chapter typed up on my notes app, the app stopped working and I couldn't get into it until just now.**

**I'm three or four episodes behind on Lab Rats actually, right now, so even though this is an AU, I'm sorry if something doesn't correspond correctly to the most recent episodes. **

**I'm also not sticking directly to the episode plots of Red Band Society, just the general ideas and themes of episodes, so please don't leave reviews saying stuff like, "[So and so] never happened in Red Band Society." I mean to alter things a little bit, so that the people who watch the show aren't getting an exact repeat. **

**If you want to leave reviews giving constructive criticism, or just telling me that you liked the chapter. **

**Also, I'll give anyone who can make two direct references to Red Band Society a shoutout in the next chapter :D! I look forward to seeing what everyone has to say! **

**Oh, and more about Tasha and Leo's past will be revealed in future chapters. Only parts of it and a brief summary were given in this chapter, so you guys will get more information on them soon. **

**Until next time (which will hopefully be quicker than what last time was)!**


End file.
